THE UNIVERSITY OF TEXAS LUNG CANCER SPORE: ADMINSTRATIVE CORE A RESPONSIBILITIES (University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center and The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center) 1. Responsibility for the overall scientific quality assurance and function of the SPORE, the Scientific Projects and the Core Resources. Communicate and consult with Project Investigators and Core leaders including Developmental and Career Development Project Investigators. Ensure communication, cooperation, and integration between activities at the two different University of Texas sites (UT Southwestern and UT M.D. Anderson Cancer Center). Encourage institutional commitment to the SPORE Program. 2. Responsibility for overall compliance with all general Governmental and specific NCI regulations and requirements. Communicate and consult frequently with the NCI Project Officer and other staff, and be responsible for the preparation of all necessary reports and other reporting requirements. 3. Coordinate data quality control and quality assurance issues in conjunction with the Internal Review and Monitoring Committees of UTSW and MDACC and the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Cores C and D. 4. Oversee expenditures and maintain budget information. 5. Convene all necessary meetings, including the Executive Committee, External and Internal Advisory Committees, monthly scientific videoconference meetings, lectures, symposia, and attendance at the annual SPORE and the Lung Cancer SPORE meetings. 6. Administer the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs including obtaining mentors, biostatistical, and bioinformatics support and assist the Executive Committee and External Advisors in selection of projects for funding of Developmental and Career Development Projects. Specifically establish and monitor policies for recruitment of women and minorities to this program. 7. Assist with preparation of all publications resulting from the SPORE program. 8. Coordinate, obtain and maintain Institutional commitment to the SPORE at UTSW and MDACC. 9. Encourage and facilitate inter SPORE communication, collaborations, cooperation, data and resource sharing. 10. Coordinate and facilitate SPORE interactions with the PHARMA and Biotech industry 11. Coordinate and facilitate Patient Advocate involvement in the SPORE.